Computer systems exist for enabling users to express approval and disapproval of organizations, products, services, and content. For example, many e-commerce sites enable users to post reviews of businesses and of particular products and services. As another example, many social media sites enable users to indicate their approval or disapproval of particular organizations, products, services, and content. Facebook's “like” feature is an example of such a mechanism. Sites often generate statistics based on such user feedback, such as the average rating for a particular product or the total number of likes received by a particular web site, and display such statistics to the public.
Although such feedback mechanisms are useful, they are limited in functionality. For example, such feedback mechanisms are only useful for enabling users to provide feedback on organizations, products, services, and content.